gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Altruists
This page contains information provided by the GTA Wiki. 卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐 Infobox |title = Altruist Cult |imagewidth = 300px |imagecaption = The cult's main base. |first = Grand Theft Auto V |second = Mount Chiliad |third = CULT |fourth = PROVEN|image = Cultbase.jpg}}The Altruists are a cult appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Background The Altruist Cult is a malevolent religion comprised entirely of old men from the baby boom generation that believe all other generations after them are the cause of all problems in the world. Cult members harbor a strong dislike towards technology, even though some members use cars, and the entire group maintains a website. The word "altruist" means a person who has a selfless concern for the welfare of others. The term can also be used to describe behavior that is detrimental to an individual, but is beneficial towards its relatives and offspring. Members of the cult can be seen walking around half naked, some fully naked, with their genitals on show. The cult makes their home in a small, but functional fortified village in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, with numerous buildings painted with their livery. The image below shows this. This is the largest structure in the complex, which may suggest that it is the home of the cult's leaders. During GTA V After the mission Nervous Ron, a text from Ron mentions the cult requesting "lost souls" in exchange for cash. It is implied that the cult are cannibals, as Ron says that they "just want them for dinner" and are obsessed with "young blood". Trevor can take random event characters to their camp for a reward, where they are most likely killed for their flesh. Trevor likely has a history of doing this as he refers to the cult as his "friends in the mountains". After four people are delivered, an event is triggered in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint. He must then fight his way out of the compound by killing all of the cult members. There are five briefcases around the camp which each contain $25,000 (totalling $125,000), as well as an RPG, an assault shotgun, a baseball bat and body armor as well as health on the gate watch tower - all of which (except the money) respawn. A random event can be triggered somewhere in the desert or countryside, where two cult members attempt to attack a woman. The player must kill the attacking cult members and drive the woman home. Culture The Altruists are widely believed to be sun-worshippers, as their village is rife with graffiti depicting what looks like the sun alongside messages such as 'praise him' and 'he is risen', though this has never been solidly proven. Their website gives a lot of details about their culture, as does a lot of their dialogue, from which we can infer that they hate the modern world and its reliance on technology. They are quite militant about these beliefs; it seems to be common practice among them to attack and kill anybody who enters their village, one exception being Trevor Phillips, who occasionally brings them hitchhikers and so is seen as an affiliate by the altruists, though they do eventually attempt to kill him as well. Many hypotheses have been put forward that link the altruists to the Mount Chiliad mystery. One of the glyphs they have drawn around their camp seems to show the sun with a UFO in the centre, and it has been suggested by theorists that the cult knows something about the mystery that they are not letting on, though, again, there is no hard evidence to prove this. Possible Inspirations It has been noted that the official in-game website of the Altruist Cult bears a strong resemblance to the real-life website of the Heaven's Gate religious group, which was a highly controversial religious millenarian group founded in 1970. The members of the Heaven's Gate gave up all of their material possessions and abstained from pleasures and modern indulgences, such as technology and clothing. The Heaven's Gate religious group gained notoriety on March 26, 1997, when the bodies of 39 members of the cult were found dead inside a mansion in San Diego, California, as a result of a mass suicide carried out by them. While the ideology between Heaven's Gate and the Altruist Cult is quite similar, there aren't many other likenesses between the two groups. Website The cult's website is "www.altruistsunite.com". As noted above, the cult's website, especially its color scheme and list of "beliefs", bears a strong resemblance to the Heaven's Gate official website. One can find the logo of the Altruist Cult there, along with a string of morse code. The morse code translates to: Cyan Block THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION HAS BEEN A DISASTER TO THE STABILITY OF THE HUMAN RACE. Yellow ALMOST ALL WOULD AGREE THAT CONTINUED FOCUS ON THE SUPERIORITY OF THE SUB 40 YOUNGER GENERATION WILL RESULT IN THE CATASTROPHIC AND TRAGIC END TO OUR CIVILIZATION. Green MAN IS A NOCTURNAL ANIMAL BY NATURE. Purple THOSE WHO EXIST IN THE INDUSTRIAL-TECHNOLOGICAL SOCIETY, BATHING IN SUNLIGHT AND ELECTRONICS, SUFFER FROM PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEMS. Cyan HYPERVITAMINOSIS D CAUSES ABNORMALLY HIGH CONCENTRATIONS OF CALCIUM, WHICH CAN CAUSE HARM TO THE HEART, KIDNEYS AND BONES. TOXIC CONCENTRATIONS ARE A DIRECT RESULT OF EXPOSURE TO THE SUN. Red CROWDING CAUSES STRESS AND AGGRESSION. Green PRIMITIVE SOCIETIES, ONES WHERE CLOTHES AND TOOLS OF THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION WERE NOT NEEDED, PROVIDED A STABLE FRAMEWORK FOR THE FUNCTION OF SOCIETY. Cyan ONE CANNOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE DECAY OF TRADITIONAL VALUES YET EMBRACE TECHNOLOGY. Red A MAN AS AN INDIVIDUAL, WORKING WITH AN AUTONOMOUS GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS, ALL OF WHOM ARE NAKED IN SPIRIT AND IN THE CLOTH, REMAINS HEALTHY TO HIMSELF AND OTHERS. Purple} SUB 40S ONLY EXIST AS SUBSISTENCE TO THE ALTRUISTIC MAN AND GAINS LIFE FROM CONSUMING THEM. [4th Cyan BAN CLOTHES. BAN LIES. BAN DECEIT. EAT OF THE FLESH. DRINK OF THE BLOOD. WE SHALL BE FREE ONCE MORE. BECAUSE WE KNOW. ALTRUISM. THE GREATEST GOOD, FOR THE GREATEST GENERATION. WE SHALL BOOM AGAIN. Mantra The Altruist Cult has a mantra that can be heard after Trevor delivers his fourth victim to the cult. The cult members will hold him at gunpoint and lead him into the camp. A cutscene then begins, during which the cult members begin to chant: "Youth Ban deceit Eat of the flesh Drink of the blood We shall be free once more Altruism The greatest good For the greatest generation We shall boom again He has come Hello seeker Hello finder We kneel before you We prostrate our continuing youth and vigor At this altar that has been sent to us Hello finder Prepare to be made pure Purity is everything Pure flesh Pure blood Purity is everything" Trivia *In GTA Online, most (if not all) of the Altruists are wearing some form of clothing to cover private parts; whether this was due to censorship for online only is unknown. *An internet news article from the Daily Globe after the mission Nervous Ron reports the disappearance of several hitchhikers in the western hills and mountains of Blaine County. It is highly possible that these disappearances are connected with the Altruist Cult. A second news article is released from the Daily Globe about the disappearance of hitchhikers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness after the mission Hood Safari. Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Cults Category:People